Jack O'Neill, You're the Right Kind of Wrong
by Traci
Summary: Sam is in her lab when a song comes on the radio.


Disclaimer: Not mine, don't claim them… belong to Showtime, MGM, Gekko Productions, um… Double Secret something or other… point being… not mine!  
  
Category: S/J UST and then some.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None that I can think of - maybe Divide and Conquer for feelings stuff.  
  
Author's notes: Based on the LeAnn Rimes song "Right Kind of Wrong" from the  
  
Coyote Ugly soundtrack (awesome movie I might add.)  
  
Feedback always welcome at traci@yahoo.com mailto:traci@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Jack O'Neill, You're The Right Kind Of Wrong!  
  
  
  
It had been a long few months for Major Samantha Carter. Things had been slightly awkward between her and her Commanding Officer, Colonel Jack O'Neill, since their forced admission of mutual feelings. That was immediately followed by the death of her friend, at her own hands, Martouf. After that, it was missions as usual, though the flirting had been toned down.  
  
She looked over at the clock hanging on her lab wall. One a.m. was quickly approaching, yet she was nowhere near sleepy. Her mind was on overdrive from trying to figure out the latest contraption brought back from SG-15's mission. When her mind wasn't there it was on a certain Colonel...  
  
"Ugh." Sam ran her fingers through her short blonde hair and stood up to stretch. Without even thinking, she flipped on the radio only to find her favorite new song playing. It only took a few notes till she was dancing around her lab, cleaning up, and singing along again with thoughts of Jack O'Neill racing through her mind and heart.  
  
I know all about  
  
Yeah about your reputation  
  
Oh yeah, he's definitely got a reputation, she thought with a smile.  
  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
Her heart ached briefly. They were in a no win situation.  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time I'm with you, ah  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
  
She did melt every time he would call her Sam, which was not often enough in her opinion.  
  
Oh I know I should go  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
And she did. She relished the memories of the times, though mostly life and death moments, where she could feel his gentle touch or a moment in his arms.  
  
Lovin you, that isn't really something I should do  
  
Isn't that the truth.  
  
I shouldn't want to spend my time with you  
  
Well I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
1 Jack O'Neill, you truly are the right kind of wrong for me  
  
As Sam began to really get into the song, raising her singing voice just a notch and, continuing her dance around the room, she was completely unaware of the small audience of one that stood in the doorway watching her in admiration.  
  
It might be a mistake  
  
A mistake I'm making  
  
2 Can feelings like this really be a mistake?  
  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
  
Cause all that will make me feel  
  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
  
Just once I want to be in his arms when we're not in danger. In spite of the upbeat music, Sam felt the familiar tug of tears.  
  
They say you're something I should do without  
  
The only thing keeping us apart is one stupid paragraph on the rules of conduct.  
  
They don't know what goes on  
  
When the lights go out  
  
There's no way to explain  
  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
  
If I didn't feel so... happy when I'm around him, I might have to argue that.  
  
Lovin you, that isn't really something I should do  
  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
  
Well I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
  
Cause ever time I run you're the one I run to  
  
Sam smiled. No matter what happened off world or on Earth they did always manage to find a way back to each other.  
  
Can't do without what you do to me  
  
I don't care if I'm in to deep  
  
I know all about  
  
Yeah about your reputation  
  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time that I'm with you, ah  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
  
Oh I know, I should go  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Lovin you yeah isn't really something I should do  
  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Sam was still singing along when she felt two arms wrap around her and a soft voice in her ear finishing the last two lines...  
  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
"So tell me, Sam, am I the right kind of wrong?"  
  
Sam smiled and turned in his arms, meeting Jack O'Neill's deep brown eyes. "Oh yeah. Big time."  
  
He grinned back at her. "Well, Major, you do know you're not exactly the right kind of right yourself."  
  
She giggled and he pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "What have I told you about your giggling problem."  
  
That only made her laugh harder.  
  
Reluctantly he pulled away from her. "What do ya say we get out of here and grab something to eat?"  
  
"Um, Sir, I don't think there's anything open at this time."  
  
"Aw, come on, Carter, have you no faith in me?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Denny's is always open twenty four hours a day, well, except for Christmas. Where do you think Danny always drags me to on the nights he can't sleep?"  
  
She laughed again. "Okay, I could definitely go for food right now."  
  
He rested his hand on the small of her back to lead her out of the lab. "Oh, and one more thing, Sam. Next week I'm taking you to open mike night at O'Malley's. I think you could teach a few people something there."  
  
"Sir!" She blushed.  
  
"What? I'm talking about your singing, Carter." He glanced at her with a smirk. "What did you think I meant?"  
  
"I..." She felt her face warming with a blush.  
  
The elevator doors opened before she continued.  
  
They stepped inside and both leaned against the back wall.  
  
Jack looked at her again. "I was hoping you could show me those moves in private sometime."  
  
Her jaw dropped to the floor. The muffled sound of the Colonel's deep laughter could be heard as the doors closed.  
  
  
  
Le End 


End file.
